


We Can Make It

by Ver (verloren1983)



Series: Scenes From a Memory [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitani is a good daddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Make It

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I keep thinking this series is complete, and then something always seems to blindside me out of nowhere. Goddammit, you two, GET OUT OF MY HEAD. In any event, this is for the second square of my cottoncandy_bingo card (I'm so behind, sob), which is feeding/being fed by someone. I clearly couldn't help myself. For further evidence of this, see also: title. XD

Kaneko wakes up to sharp cries.

It doesn't happen very often. She's always been a heavy sleeper, so most times it falls on Mitani to tend to the baby in the middle of the night. She supposes she should probably feel badly about this, since she's Himiko's mom and all, but really she's just grateful that Mitani takes care of it. He doesn't even complain about it afterward, which is nothing short of a miracle.

If Kaneko had been worried about how he would be as a parent, she had absolutely nothing to worry about. As surly as he can sometimes- okay, most times- be, as much as he tends to be uncomfortable with overt displays of affection, for some reason with Himiko it's okay. She isn't really sure how or why that works, but she's certainly not going to argue against him being a good father. She pads out to the living room where he's sitting on the couch holding Himiko, his back to Kaneko. There's a full bottle sitting on the end table next to him. Their apartment is much more Western than Japanese, thanks to the American that had lived there before them and left all of his furniture there. Even if it was weird at first, it's rather convenient now that they have their daughter.

Kaneko watches as he sings to her softly, a pop song that's been on the radio lately by a band she wasn't even aware that he liked. It's fun and bouncy anyway, and even though he's not the greatest singer in the world or anything, his voice is pleasant. It's already soothed Himiko, too. Kaneko can't help but smile. He sounds happy.

"Miko-chan," he says. He picks the bottle up and presses the nipple against her lips, and Himiko obediently takes it into her mouth and starts sucking on it.

"I didn't know you listened to Arashi," Kaneko smiles as she sits down on the couch next to him.

"Shut up," Mitani murmurs. He's flushing slightly.

"Should I start worrying that you're going to run off and join a boy band?" she teases.

Mitani snorts. "Nope. Rock band, maybe."

"I'll keep that in mind."

There's a pause.

"I've got this. You can go back to bed, if you want."

"You sure? I know you're tired," Kaneko says.

"Yeah. I'm gone all day, so this is like... my special time with her."

She laughs. "You're always the sweetest when you think no one's watching."

He rolls his eyes in response. She knows him well enough to know that it basically means 'oh, just go to bed already,' so she leans forward and kisses Himiko on the forehead, then gives Mitani a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Don't stay up too late," she says.

"I won't."

Kaneko gets up and heads back to the bedroom. When she wakes up a few hours later, the first thing she notices is that Mitani isn't in bed with her. Thinking she overslept, she looks at the clock, but it's not quite time for him to be up yet. He doesn't usually get up for work until he absolutely has to, so that's kind of weird. She pulls herself out of bed. She should probably start making coffee. Even if he's awake already, he'll need it for later.

When she gets out to the living room, however, she can't help but stop and smile. There's Mitani, sleeping peacefully on the couch, with Himiko curled up on his chest. Mitani's hand is splayed across her back protectively, as if completely aware of her safety even in sleep. Kaneko takes a few pictures with her phone and resumes her mission to make coffee.

After all, he'll wake up soon enough.


End file.
